Opposites Attract
by Siopao-san
Summary: Fuuko is on her way home from Hokage's victory party when she gets attacked by a group of drunkards, and coincidentally, it is Mikagami who rescues her.
1. Trouble In The Air

Remarks: For those who think this fanfic's familiar, it is. It's because I uploaded this fanfic before, but I removed it from fanfiction.net since it was taking me a long time to update. But anyway, it's back, and I promise it's gonna be done real soon! -Siopao-san^_^v

Author's Babbles: Hi! This is Siopao-san! ^_^v This is the first fanfic that I've posted, so I hope you guys like it! It's a Tokiya-Fuuko fic, since they're my fav couple! Please send me feedbacks 'cuz I wanna see how people think of my work! Though I think it really isn't that good, just hope you enjoy it! This is just the first chapter, k?

Disclaimer: Nope, Flame of Recca isn't owned by me... (you know the drill! ^_^) So please don't sue me 'cuz I'm totally fresh out of cash! I'm not earning anything out of this.

Chapter One: Trouble In The Air

The Hokage team were celebrating their victory in the Black Martial Arts Tournament in a fancy restaurant where they were having a huge feast. Except for Gangko and Koganei since Kage Houshi brought them home for she thought it was too late for kids their age to be celebrating until the wee hours of the morning together with the rest.

"For our championship!" Recca announced for the hundredth time that night, raising his glass of wine for the hundredth time.

"For our championship..." Yanagi and Domon chorused drowsily, raising their cups.

As for Mikagami, he had enough of toasting wine and decided to ignore them.

While Fuuko, it didn't seem like she was feeling well and kept rubbing her temples wearily for the past hour.

Fuuko eventually stood up and grabbed her coat. "Listen guys, I don't feel that good anymore.. so I'm gonna have to call it a night. But, go on in celebrating, you can do without me." she explained wearily.

Before Recca could protest, Domon's head plummeted on his plate of unfinished pasta, which caused some drinks to spill, and then he started snoring loudly. Yanagi was bobbing her head up and down, trying to stay awake and didn't even realize the things going on around her. Mikagami crossed his arms and muttered something about Domon being a huge baka.

After a few minutes Fuuko left, Tokiya dropped his napkin on the table and got up. "I'm leaving now." he muttered and then left the table. He got into his white station wagon, expecting his usual ritual of coming home without anyone waiting for his arrival. Just simply living a life in solitude just as before. 

While the Ensui master was driving through the empty streets of Tokyo on his way home, he suddenly noticed three drunk street rats surrounding a helpless girl. He immediately parked nearby and tried to get a closer look, but couldn't succeed on getting a better view. 

"Yo, missy.. what's in the backpack?" one of them grinned.

"Who cares 'bout d backpack right now, Makoto? More treasure's gonna be under 'em clothes."

Though the Ensui master couldn't figure out any of them, Mikagami eventually got off his car and eyed a running faucet nearby. He walked towards them quietly, but his lone footsteps were still heard no matter what. 

One of the men immediately noticed him, and pulled out a swiss knife from the pocket of his jeans. "Come nearer and you're finished, buddy!" he snarled.

Mikagami simply shook his head and punched the street punk squarely on the face, and sent him flying to a corner of garbage cans. 

"Hey!! That damn feller knocked 'em Makoto out! Watcha standing 'round for, Chuck? Get 'im!!" the man with dyed green hair yelled.

A huge black man headed towards Tokiya's way, and immediately pumped his fist into the bishounen's smooth face. Because of the pressure of the punch, Tokiya was pushed back to the wall. Chuck (the huge black man) took a few steps backward, and started running to the swordsman with his fist pumped in the air, ready to give his victim another knock out. 

But Mikagami quickly ran to the running faucet, and pulled out his sword. Within seconds, the Ensui was fully formed and the he was ready to attack once again. He immediately thrusted his sword into the ground, and started concentrating as mist enveloped around him. 

"Chuck, ya dope! Quick! Get 'im now while that idiot is still preoccupied!" the man with dyed hair yelled again. 

Chuck cracked his knuckles, eyeing the 'concentrating' Mikagami and ran towards him. "You're dead meat.. you pale rat!" Just as the black man threw his fist, supposedly to the Ensui wielder, he didn't hit anything instead.. 

"My illusion fooled you, now didn't it?" Mikagami told him, while he suddenly appeared from behind Chuck, striking his sword through the street rat.

The punk with green hair started to take off, seeing that the swordsman was someone not to battle with.

Tokiya shrugged and walked towards the girl who had been attacked earlier. He knelt beside her, and looked closely.. his eyes widened in shock at the unconscious woman.

"FU-FUUKO?!" 

'Unbelievable for someone like Fuuko to be unable to protect herself from guys like these' He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. _'I guess I'll have to take her back to her place, since she's totally helpless at this point'_ he thought. Mikagami noticed Fuuko had a couple of bruises on her arms and small tear at the bottom of her shirt as he took off his white Armanni jacket and wrapped it around her. Then, he slowly lifted her and brought Fuuko into the car. 

Just as they stopped in front of Fuuko's house, the Wind Goddess stirred and began to regain conciousness. She remembered about what had happened. _'So, that shadow that had appeared before I lost conciousness.. was Mikagami?'_ she thought quitely. 

Mikagami once again lifted her into his arms, and walked into the front porch, still he didn't realize Fuuko was already awake. _'Mph, Fuuko does seem incredibly light even with the countless food she stuffs into her mouth'_

Fuuko blushed furiously, since she had never been held by a man this close. She could smell his exhilerating perfume as she was against his warm chest. _'Calvin Klein no doubt.. but, feeling warmth against his cold facade..' _

Mikagami paused in front of the white door, suddenly realizing he couldn't get in her house without knowing where her keys were. 

Under the doormat, Mi-chan. Fuuko mumbled.

He reached down for the key, careful so that he wouldn't accidentally drop Fuuko. _I am a gentleman after all, even with this monkey just for once' _

He unlocked the door, and put down Fuuko on the nearby couch. Mikagami switched on the lamp, which the light bulb was quite dim so he didn't notice the Wind Child blushing. 

Daijibou desu ka? he inquired blankly, trying to keep his cool composure of showing he wasn't worried at all. _If I'd be worried about someone, it'll either be Yanagi or Mifiyu only' _he reminded himself. 

Fuuko nodded, Hai! Arigatou gozaimas. I'm alright, I'm not hurt or anything, just a little dazed.. that's all. she replied weakly. She noticed him glancing at her bruises. "Ignore them, Mi-chan. I've been through more than that, you know? All that happened was my thobbing headache just became worse, so that's just about it." 

"Fine, then I'll be on my way now." Tokiya replied.

Just as Fuuko stood up to at least be able to lock the door for him, she suddenly felt a stinging pain on her left ankle. " Itai!! " she shrieked, falling once again into the arms of Mikagami. @_@

"Itai! It must be when I tried to run away from those gangsters.. but instead I tripped earlier.." 

"Fuuko, isn't your mother a nurse anyway?"

Just then, they heard footsteps running down the staircase

"Nandato?! Fuuko, what happened?!" Mrs. Kirisawa gasped, not only because of the sight of Fuuko's wounds, but also because of her awkward position with Mikagami.

He put her down on the sofa again, and explained what had happened earlier to Mrs. Kirisawa politely. 

The eyes of Fuuko's mom were wide by the time he finished talking. "Fuuko, honey.. are you alright? Are you sure? Let me see that badly sprained ankle.."

He ran a hand over his hair, and decided to let himself out quietly was Mrs. Kirisawa was tending to Fuuko, but the door squeaked loudly when he opened it.

"Ne, Mikagami-san. Arigatou Gozaimasu.. for doing this for my daughter. You're welcome here anytime, so don't hestitate to stop by." Fuuko's mom told him. 

He nodded and left the Kirisawa residence.

'I should have realized this before.. Mikagami was just standing in front of me all the time.. He's the perfect gentleman, he's handome, very wealthy, even top of the class and is even popular.. Just perfect.' Mrs. Kirisawa thought.

~* ~*~ *~

Yanagi, Recca, and Domon were in front of Fuuko's house immediately the next day, after hearing she almost got harassed.

"Oh, Recca-kun! I hope she's alright!" Yanagi whimpered, pressing on the doorbell.

"Don't worry, Hime! Fuuko's pretty strong, I know she's able to handle things." Recca replied. 

"I bet Fuuko just needs a kiss on the lips from the man she loves and she'll feel all better!" Domon swooned. Yanagi and Recca sweatdropped. 

Fuuko's mother opened the door, and welcomed them inside. "Ne, come on in. Fuuko's in the living room." 

"Oh, Fuuko! Do you want me to heal you?" Yanagi immediately offered.

But the Wind Child declined. "Iie, it's okay, Yanagi-chan. You don't need to.. this girl ought to learn her lesson to take care of herself." referring to herself.

Domon shoved a bouquet of dandelions to Fuuko.

Fuuko suddenly started sneezing uncontrollaby and pushed the bouquet to Recca. "I'm *achoo!* allergic to... *achoo! achoo!* dandelions!!" she shrieked in between sneezes. 

But Recca's eyes twitched, when he saw a huge bee on the bouquet. "Aieeeeeeeee! GET IT OF ME! GET IT OF MEEEE!" 

Domon grabbed a magazine on the table, rolled it up and started hitting Recca as the bee buzzed around the flame caster's head. 

"Domon-kun!! Yamete! You're hurting Recca-kun!!" 

"Domon you baka! Don't hit me! Hit the bee! Can't you distinguish a bee from a person?!!!"

" *Achoo!! Achoo!!* "

"What's going on here?!" Fuuko's mom called angrily.

"................."

Domon was the first to speak up. "Ahem.. Mrs. Kirisawa, it's just that I gave my darling Fuuko here, a beautiful bouquet of dandelions. We love each other very much. You know how she shows how much she likes me, she just shows the opposite!"

Fuuko's lips twitched and threw a pillow on Domon's face. "Bakaero..*achoo*!" she muttered. 

Mrs. Kirisawa shook her head and went back to the kitchen to get her coat and purse to get ready to go to work. 'Fuuko can't help herself around while I'm gone with her badly sprained ankle.. And I can't let Recca and Domon stay here. My house will be destroyed by the time I come home from work!! And if I ask Yanagi, that means Recca will have to go stay too' she thought desperately.

She walked out of the room and noticed Domon and Recca fighting over Fuuko's leftover miso soup. 

Yanagi's eyes widened at the familiar white jacket hanging by the coat rack.

"Doesn't that belong to Mikagami-sempai?"

Domon and Recca stopped arguing, and Recca suddenly had a wide grin pasted on his mouth.

"Fuuko-chan, why's Mikagami's designer jacket hanging by your coat rack?" Recca asked playfully. 

Domon's eyes were suddenly welled up in tears. "You.. you mean.. he actually took off his jacket for you?!" he stuttered.

Yanagi stiffled a giggle.

Fuuko threw two more pillows at Domon and Recca. "BAKA!" She crossed her arms in fury. 'How perverted minded'

"He's the one who brought me home, okay?!" she snapped. 

"I bet you he held you close to his chest.." Recca teased dreamily. "His warm, warm chest..." 

Fuuko couldn't help but blush lightly even if she tried not to.

The name 'Mikagami' snapped into Mrs. Kirisawa's mind and decided to dial his number and call him for her help. 

"Konnichiwa, Mikagami-san. I was just wondering, since you're the one I trust around here.. If you could spend the day here at our house with my daughter since her sprained ankle wouldn't get her anywhere around the house.."

-End of Chapter One-

Author's Notes: So, how was it? Please send me feedbacks! If I get good results, I'll continue the other chapters. Please review!! ^_^v I know there isn't much romance yet.. it'll come sometime. 


	2. A Disasterous Day At Fuuko's

Author's Notes: Siopan-san here! ^_^v This is the 2nd Chapter of 'Opposites Attract' I hope you guys still enjoy it! Please continue to read and review! Thank you thank you very muchhh for all the reviewers! I love you guys so much! ^_^ You made me extremely hyper!

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca isn't owned by me its copyright to Nobuyuki Anzai., so don't sue! 

PS: *there's a jap vocabulary below for translations on the words i used*

Chapter Two - A Disasterous Day At Fuuko's

  
Mikagami groaned as he drove towards Fuuko's neighborhood. 'How did I get into this mess?! I mean, watching over Fuuko, is like being a zookeeper instead. *sigh* Supposedly, the only reason why I'm here was because Mrs. Kirisawa had hung up before I could even decline. Mmph! Wonder why she couldn't even take no for an answer.'

When he arrived in front of the Kirisawa residence, Fuuko's mother was standing by the driveway.

"Ne, Mikagami-san! Thank you very much for coming here for my daughter. It's just, you're the most trustworthy among the two other men who are in living room right now. But anyway, I have to get going now. I entrust you with my Fuuko and with my house! Please make yourself at home." Mrs. Kirisawa told him while patting his shoulder.

"Hai." 'Just great! Now I've got two more wild animals to deal with' 

When Tokiya entered the house, he immediately raised a slender eyebrow at Recca.

The flame caster was wearing Mikagami's white jacket, and had his hair up in a very short ponytail. "Fuuko, I cannot bear to keep this in my heart any longer..." Recca started in a cool icy tone. "Ai shiteru, my dear darling.. I love you, deep in the depths of my heart!" he continued, not realizing the real Mikagami was right beside him. 

Fuuko gritted her teeth and showed Recca her fist. 

Yanagi threw a fit of giggles, while Domon was still knocked out on the ground since Fuuko had broken a vase on his head earlier before Tokiya arrived.

"Recca no Baka!" Mikagami muttered sharply.

Yanagi immediately stopped giggling when she heard his sharp tone and realized he was there.

"He he he..." Recca laughed nervously, taking off Mikagami's jacket and the gaudy ponytail on his head. "Errr.. look at the time, Hime! It's time to eat lunch back at my house, ne?" he told her as an excuse to escape.

".................." 

"C'mon, Hime! Before the Ensui cuts my throat!" Recca hissed, tugging on her arm. 

"H-hai, Recca-kun! Demo... what about Domon-kun?"

"I'd gladly get rid of him!" Fuuko offered sharply. 'I'd better get rid of these men soon! Before I use my Fuujin on these dopes!'

She picked up the bowl of miso soup on the table beside her, and poured its cold remains on Domon's face. 

Domon got up wearily, rubbing his aching head. 

"Sayonara Domon-chan!" Fuuko waved. 

"But... but..." Domon stammered, then he suddenly noticed the Ensui Wielder. "Nani?! You're making me leave? For that man? Fuuko, I'm your only one remember?" 

Recca suddenly started snickering again, "Now I know why you're so willing to get rid of Domon! It's because you want to spend some time alone with ice man!" 

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi whispered, shaking her head. 

"Recca!!! I'm really gonna kill you one day!!" Fuuko growled.

Yanagi decided to end the fist fight. "Mikagami-sempai, gomen nasai. We really should be off now. Kagero-san's lunch might be cold by the time we get back. Gomen ne." the healer apologized.

Mikagami simply nodded in response, still shooting killer looks at Recca,

"Eh, Fuuko. Get well soon, ne?" Yanagi told her.

"Hai! Arigatou!" Fuuko smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" Yanagi called, followed by a snickering Recca dragging a sulking Domon.

The second they left, Fuuko's eyes were wide when she realized the mess they had caused in the living room. "My mom's gonna kill me!!"

Tokiya picked up his jacket and dusted it off. 'Never trust an animal with your belongings' 

Fuuko limped around the room, gathering the things lying on the floor in which she had used to hit Domon and Recca with. 

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't like it if you stressed your left ankle because you'll be stuck wearing those bandages even for a longer period of time. "

"Well, then! Who else is here to help me? I'd never imagine you cleaning up!" she protested.

"How right you are!" Mikagami replied coldy. "But there are house cleaners, if you must know!"

"But I'm fresh out of cash, if YOU must know!" 

But he ignored her and headed towards the phone. 'I'm only doing this because Mrs. Kirisawa trusted me with her house' he told himself.

'What on earth?! He can't be doing this... knowing him, he probably won't pay for the house cleaners. He wouldn't dare leave me in debt, would he?' Fuuko thought angrily. 

Just as Mikagami raised the phone and dialed a number, Fuuko was limping as fast as she could towards him. 

When the Wind Child was about to snatch the phone from him, she suddenly felt more pain in her left ankle than ever before. "ITAI!!" she yelped, trying to get a hold of something to support her from falling. But unfortunately... she had grabbed unto a ledge of an unsturdy old shelf right beside her. "Aieeeeeeee!!!!" 

Mikagami turned around just in time to see Fuuko hanging unto the shelf, which was falling right on her because of her weight. He immediately dropped the phone and ran towards her. 'How on earth does this woman survive everyday?!'

**CRASH**

Tokiya was brisk enough to be able to reach Fuuko and shove her out on time without getting both of them hit by the shelf. They both ended up on the floor, in another one of their really awkward positions. (-_-) 

He immediately got up, brushing himself.

Fuuko still sat there, unconciously blushing, because of Mikagami's deed towards her.

"Well, Fuuko. Looks like you've earned yourself a broken bookshelf, a worse conditioned sprain and unwrapped bandages." Mikagami snorted. 

The Wind Goddess rubbed her badly swollen ankle and tried to wrap her bandages back and glancing nervously at the broken shelf, with damaged books lying around. 'Itai! I am so dead when my mother arrives and sees her shelf ruined.. Why did it have to be so unsteady?!'

For a few minutes, Fuuko fussed over her bandages, trying to roll them back on uselessly, while Mikagami simply stood beside her. 

"Well, you aren't going to spend the whole day with an impossible task of re-using used bandages, are you?" he mumbled.

Fuuko's temper slowly rose again, "Hmm.. maybe it's because I am not able to walk on my own to the first-aid kit upstairs!!!" she replied sarcastically. 

"If that's the case, why on earth do you think Mrs. Kirisawa called me?! Do you think I'm here because I want to watch you act like an idiot?" he retorted, crossing his arms. 

"FINE, THEN!! THE FIRST-AID IS IN THE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM BEHIND THE MEDICINE CABINET!" she shrieked. 'Oh kami-sama! First Recca and Domon get on my nerves, now here comes Mr. Sophiscated to make matters worse!'

Suprisingly, he walk upstairs and came back carrying a white metal box on his hand. Without a word, he kneeled beside her and wrapped her ankle with new bandages. Fuuko felt herself turn red once again, insecure with her position beside him. 

She looked into his eyes and noticed something, 'His ice blue eyes.. don't seem to be as cold as they normally are when I'm up-close. They're soo.. serious, but kind of gentle..' But Fuuko got ahold of herself 'What on earth am I thinking?! I mean like, nani? His eyes?!'

Eventually finished, Mikagami helped her up and led her to the chair. 'Better to help her up than to carry her. When carrying a monkey, once is enough. I should remind myself, I'm doing this because I respect Mrs. Kirisawa's trust towards me' 

"Demo.. Mi-chan." Fuuko stammered, trying to cool herself down. "Arigatou" 'Kind of deja vu in a way... I mean, when I was the one who wrapped Mikagami's bandage in the UBS after his fight with Mokuren.'

Tokiya pushed the unsturdy shelf back to the wall, and glanced at the scattered books on the floor. 

Fuuko sat there frozen. "Oh kami-sama!" she uttered after finally regaining her composure from the embarassing situation. Suddenly, she realized something. "This room is a huge disaster!!!" she screeched, looking around the former living room that now looked liked a pigsty. 

Just then, Tokiya walked towards the phone again. 'I had better make this call, now!' 

"Just what are you doing, Mi-chan?!" 

.No response. 

"Don't you just get it at all?! I have no money with me right now! Not unless you're expecting my mum's cash, 'cuz she's strict you know! Which she probably won't lend me, not unless she gives me a choice of paying it up until I'm like thirty, by doing all the chores or by getting kicked out of the house!!" Fuuko babbled endlessly.

"BAKA! Who died and forced you to keep on believing that someone from the Kirisawa clan was gonna pay for this?" Mikagami hissed. "Besides, I should call the house cleaners and a carpenter, now, before you do something crazy again."

.This time, it was Fuuko who didn't respond. 

~*...FEW HOURS LATER...*~

Fuuko glanced at the two maids cleaning up the room, the carpenter hammering on the loose ledges of the shelf, and then to the Ensui Master who was reading a magazine. By this time, she had completely vented from her anger.. and her embarassment. So she was now back to her old genki self. 

"I'm sooo bored." Fuuko muttered under her breath, switching of the television.

Just as she tossed the remote control on the table, she noticed a yellow film envelope. "Oi, Mi-chan! I just remembered I had our pictures from the Black Martial Arts tournament developed!" 

"How exciting.." he muttered sarcastically, not moving his eyes away from the magazine. 

"C'mon, Mi-chan. I'm gonna give you one of our group pictures!" she insisted. 

"I'd rather not."

"Plus, a solo picture of Yanagi! And, I'm gonna give you another picture of both of you together." 

Tokiya slightly lifted his head from the newspaper, "Yanagi and I never took our own solo picture together. She was with Recca in those kind of shots, remember?" he raised an eyebrow, emphasizing on Recca's name. 

The Wind Child ran a hand over her hair, but giggled and tried to brighten the conversation. "Gomen ne! But here are the other two pictures that exist anyway!"

Shoving the photos into his hand, Tokiya eventually looked at them anyway. 

"Well?! Aren't you going to keep them?!" 

"Maybe later.." 

"You should be thankful I'm giving these to you! So show some appreciation, now would ya?" 

Just then, the front door opened and Fuuko's mom entered the house staring at the three strangers workers in the living room with wide eyes. 

"Mikagami-san, Fuuko?" she immediately inquired.

"Mrs. Kirisawa, I've taken care of it... since after all, she was under my responsibility." he explained.

Mrs. Kirisawa eyed her daughter. 

"Alright, alright! I'm gonna have to pay him back!" Fuuko replied dully. 

"Arigatou Gozaimas, Mikagami-san! What will I ever do without you when my daughter is here! You're someone who has earned my trust fully!" the older woman told him.

"Ooh, and by the way.. I have a little something for both of you to put in your wallets." Fuuko's mother added, taking out two wallet sized photos from her purse and handing it to them. 

"N-NANDATO?!!!" Fuuko shrieked, when she looked at them.

'Nani?! A picture.. of Fuuko and I? We actually had a picture together during the tournament?!' Mikagami thought, eyes growing slightly wider.

"Now, now, now! Both of you had better keep those in your pockets! You know how much the two of you look so good together!" she reminded them. 

"Mother!!" Fuuko yelled, red with frustration and embarassment (again). 'Is she trying to humiliate me? What on earth is buzzing in her head?!'

Mrs. Kirisawa simply smirked, motioning them to keep the snapshots. 

Mikagami tucked it into the pocket of his jacket reluctantly, while Fuuko rolled her eyes and shoved it into the pocket of her shorts.

Fuuko's mom smiled, 'Never realized it was this exciting to play matchmaker with my daughter. Wait'll she gets whiff of the other things I've planned in store for her with Mikagami!' 

~*End of Chapter 2*~

Author's Notes: Well, how was it? I hope it turned out pleasing to you guys, anyway! ^_^v 

PS: If you were wondering why Tokiya respects Mrs. Kirisawa so much, it's kinda like the same way why he respects Kage Houshi. 

Japanese Vocabulary   
1. Ai shiteru - I love you  
2. Baka - idiot  
3. Hime - princess  
4. Demo - but  
5. Gomen nasai / gomen ne - sorry  
6. Sayonara - goodbye  
7. Nani / Nandato- what?  
8. Arigatou - thank you  
9. Itai - pain, *ouch!*  
10. kami - god  
11. Genki - full of energy  
(are these too much jap words? i mean, should i lessen then or something?)


	3. Untitled

*Well, this is Chapter 3 of 'Opposites Attract' and I hope you like it! This fanfic isn't rushed to the ending, if you know what I mean so.. expect a lot more chapters coming up! Please continue to r/r 'cuz I'd definetely appreciate it! -- Siopao-san ^_^v

Chapter Three - Untitled

Fuuko felt the morning breeze on her hair as she jogged around the corner of the park. She decided to call Yanagi right after Mikagami left her house, since she decided it was a much better idea to have her ankle healed... rather than let her mom call the Ice Man every single day to come over because of her sprained foot. 

'Oh man, I definetely need to chill out!' Fuuko thought, looking for a vendo after running around for a couple of hours. She ran up to a nearby vending machine and dug inside her front pockets for some change. "Oh, damn it! My front pockets have holes?! Of all the days!" she muttered, kicking the machine. "Kuso!" 

"So.. it's you, sea monkey." she heard a familiar voice.

Fuuko turned around and smirked at her former team mate. "Ohayo, Mi-chan!" she greeted, ignoring his insult towards her.

He glanced at her ankle, "You definetely should've had your ankle healed ever since before!" he muttered, pertaining to their ridiculous time at her house the day before. 

"Forget it, Mi-chan. At least you aren't coming over again!" she replied. 'Thank god!' she added quietly. 

Just then, they noticed Recca, Yanagi and Domon walking towards them.

"You two again?! Been spending time alone these days, haven't you?" Recca laughed. 

The Fuujin Wielder cracked her knuckles, and narrowed her eyes at the Flame Caster. "Ooh, you're really gonna get it this time!"

"How childish! Does this have to happen everyday?" Mikagami sighed. 

"Well, this probably wouldn't have to happen! But it's your fault that you started wooing Fuuko, stealing her away from me!" Domon complained. 

Fuuko, Yanagi *sweatdrop*   
Recca *snicker*  
Mikagami *no expression*

Yanagi smiled, "Boys will be boys. But anyway, we're here to give these invitations to both of you!" she handed both of them a red envelope each. 

"Thanks.. so what's this?" the purple haired teenager asked, tearing the envelope and taking out a card. 

"Since a week from now, on Sunday, I'm going to be celebrating my birthday." she started. "And my parents planned it to be a formal dinner." 

"Formal, why does it have to formal? You mean like, as in.. all those dressies and boobles and stuff?!"

Yanagi nodded, "Hai! Besides, we can go shop together! And.. anou.. they told me they had a surprise for me.. about a certain, erm.. son-in-law they'd be having." she blushed furiously.

Recca's face as well, turned red. 

*BOOM*

Suddenly, they heard a loud thunder, immediately followed by heavy raindrops. 

"What are we gonna do?" Domon whined, as they ran to the nearby oak tree.

"Man, it's really pouring out there! And I even have to pick up some groceries for my mom!" Fuuko complained.

"Argh! We can't stay out here! We will all end up wet, sooner or later if we stay under this tree.. besides, Hime might catch a cold." Recca took off his jacket and handed it to his beloved.

"Recca, in case you hadn't noticed.. it's not only Yanagi who could risk getting a cold!" Fuuko remarked sarcastically.

"Anou.. Mikagami-sempai. Isn't your house only a couple of blocks away from here?" Yanagi asked, showing out her brown puppy dog eyes. 

Tokiya hestitated for a moment, 'No way am I letting a bunch of animals into my house! It'll be torn into shreds before I can say come in' Then he glanced at the healer's pleading look. "*Sigh.... fine!"

~*MIKAGAMI RESIDENCE*~

Just as the Ensui Master unlocked his door, Recca carried Yanagi in front of the fireplace and gently placed her on the rug. "Hold on a second, Hime! I'll just light this fireplace up with my flame in a jiffy."

But before Tokiya could stop him, Recca immediately raised his arm and casted his flame into the fireplace. "I've no more time to find any matches, this is a faster way!" he announced.

"RECCA, YOU IDIOT!" 

"Nani, Mikagami? I'm just fixing keeping my Hime warm, what's wrong with..." But before Recca could finish talking, smoke suddenly filled the room coming from the fireplace. 

"Damn.. *cough* you forgot to open the hamper!" Mikagami replied bluntly. 'damn it.. and this is just the beginning' 

" Cough-cough! Recca-kuun?!! Recca-kun? *cough* ..where are you? Recca-kun?" Yanagi cried through the thick smoke.

"K*so! I can't see through the dark smoke.. Hime!!" 

"Recca-kuuuuun!!"

"Himeee! Where are you?" 

'Man, looks like I've got some work to be done in here' Fuuko thought, taking out her Fuujin from her back pocket. (A/N: since this fic's setting is right after the UBS, let's just say that Fuuko's Fuujin hasn't lost its power yet! ^.^)

"Fuujin!" she comanded, and she swept the black smoke around the room. "Hmm.. none of the windows are open.' "Back up to the fireplace my dear smoke!" she smirked.

But the smoke just came back afterwards. ( oi, oi! )

Suddenly, Tokiya walked up to her. "In case you haven't noticed.. The hamper still isn't open!!!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "But Fuuko, you could actually help me right now. Get rid of the fire. I'll take care of the smoke!" 

They both proceeded. He opened the windows while Fuuko got rid of the fire by using the pitcher of water she found on the coffee table. And in no time, the smoke cleared out.

The Ensui Wielder immediately approached the healer, "Yanagi-san? Are you alright?" 

"H-Hai. I just inhaled a little too much, that's all." she replied, while Recca lead her to the couch. "Don't worry. I'll call okaa-chan to pick us up. You'll need some rest." the flame caster offered. 

"By the way, where's Domon?" Fuuko suddeny noticed.

"Yeah, where is that pig nosed mongoloid?" the flame caster wondered as well.

"I last saw him in front of Mi-chan's house.. I think." The Wind Goddess recalled, then she walked toward the front door and opened it, to see a soaked Domon crying in chibi form.

"H-How could you slam the door in my face, Fuuko darling?" he whimpered. 

"N-nani?! I thought I was the last to come in! I didn't think that someone else was behind me!" 

"Well, I decided to walk behind you because I wanted to get a good view of your georgeous behind!" Domon grinned sheepishly with dreamy eyes. 

"HENTAI! DOMON YOU PERVERT!" she screeched, kicking Domon in the face that sent him flying to the sidewalk. Fuuko slammed the door in frustration, leaving the man out in the rain. "No way am I letting him in this house!" she mumbled. 

'One gorilla down, Recca and Fuuko.. you're up sooner or later.' Mikagami thought. He definitely needed to hit the books soon. He only had today and tomorrow to catch up on his schoolwork since the UBS caused the Hokage gang had missed two whole weeks of school. They needed to catch up pretty badly. Especially Mikagami who had a perfect record.

Mikagami looked around his living room, Yanagi was resting on the sofa, Recca was calling up Kagero, and Fuuko was opening the hamper to light up another fire. 'At least my house isn't messed up....yet.' 

~*45 MINUTES LATER*~

"Fuuko, what the heck are you waiting for anyway? Recca and Yanagi left 20 minitues ago!" Tokiya mumbled as he started taking out his books from his bookbag. 

"I can't contact my mom since she's not home. Besides, I can't go home on my own right now since the keys are with her!" she replied. "And I can't go out right now in this stormy weather, if I get sick I can't miss another day of school, I'm way behind. I might not pass our upcoming exams!!"   
'Argh! I wish I could've just gone with Recca and Kagero!'

Just then, the telephone rang. *ring ring*

Tokiya reached for the wireless phone in a swift movement. "Hai." 

Fuuko slumped down in the sofa and turned on the silver flat screen TV in front of her. The channel that appeared was the News Network. 'Why the heck is that weatherman , Mr. Yuuki so flustered, when he's normally calm and oh-so boring?' Fuuko decided to pay attention to the weather forecast. 

"Due to this sudden unexpected rainstorm, expert forecasters and meteorologists decided to research on the issue, and have found out that a HAIL will be arriving Tokyo sooner or later, in a span of hours possibly. So officials inform our citizens that this is a dangerous calamity occurance, for it's very sudden. We advice that you stay in your homes and refrain from going outdoors..."

"Mi-chan! Take a look at this!" she called. 

"I've heard... and Fuuko, your mother's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." he replied, his face looking blank as ever.

Fuuko: Okaa-chan!! I've been trying to contact you since earlier  
Mom: I've been looking for you too, and I called the Hanabishi household and found out you were here! Thank goodness!"  
Fuuko: And mom, you've got to get home from the hospital and take us home this instant because of this sudden 'hail' approaching, I heard it from the news.. kinda dangerous ya know?  
Mom: Yes, Fuuko, I know about the hail. But be reasonable, hon! I can't take you home right now, the hail might be coming in a couple of hours. People are probably going home right now, and I might get caught in some traffic jam and might not make it on time.  
Fuuko: Kaa-chan, what exactly are you tellling me?  
Mom: I'm staying for the night here in the hospital, and you dear, you're staying over at Mikagami-san's house!  
Fuuko: N-n-n-nani?! But.. but...  
Mom: No buts, dear. My decision is final. I've told him all about if, you've got practically nothing to worry about! You could simply count on him. I'll call you tomorrow morning, bye hon!  
**CLICK**  
Fuuko: Hello? Mom? She hanged up on me!

Mikagami sighed as he looked at her toss the wireless on the couch. 

'Everyone's homes seems to be too far from Mi-chan's house.. but I've got to get out of here. Raiha-kun's perhaps? But Kurei's mansion is still after the thick forest.. oh what now?!'

~*END OF CHAPTER 3*~

A/N: Is the hail thing totally weird?? I mean, it was the first thing that entered my mind. And that last line about Raiha, he's not gonna be in my fic. Just a thought of Fuuko's. I don't want my fic turning into a Raiha-Fuuko-Mikagami triangle!


End file.
